


Training Night

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Dom bottom, Edging, Fa Mulan is Fa Ping, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Male Mulan, sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Even after the fighting with the Huns was over, Li Shang kept up his training with his favorite soldier.
Relationships: Fa Ping/Li Shang (Disney)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Kudos: 93





	Training Night

The house of Li was old and respectable. One dwelling within the palace-city, that their members who often held high office within the imperial army and bureaucracy might, and one out in their home province in the country, for privacy, dignity and family. Regardless of this, though, the staff of the city residence were discreet, and knew not to gossip of the doings of the young master and his… comrade in arms, by night.

“Harder soldier! Put your hips into it!” 

Ping held back a groan of dismay, though his legs were beginning to ache and every movement took an effort of will to obey his orders. The only light in room was a thing, flickering candle on the bedside table, which had already accumulated a pool of wax around its base. His orders were that he was not to release until the candle had burned out. They had begun with the Hour of the Dog, and by his reckoning it was now three-quarters of the way until the next Hour.

Perhaps a third of the candle remained.

Still, Ping steeled his resolve and said “Yes, sir,” before redoubling his efforts to pleasure his general, pounding into his hole. There was an almost meditative sense to it, doing his best while still holding back just that little bit required to not disobey. Shang’s hair was down, spreading out behind his head on the pillow, like dark ink spreading across a page. His muscles, honed from years of training at home and then in the army, bunched and moved beneath his skin, his legs were spread to either side of Ping’s waist, giving him access to his task. One hand reached up to pull gently at the soldier’s left nipple, drawing a slight yelp from him, while the other lazily stroked the general’s cock, slowly spreading precum along the length.

The difference between his own situation and that of his general forced Ping to halt for a moment, lest he spill over without permission. He, allowed to fuck the general but not to come, and Shang, who could do as he wished but chose not to, to draw his own pleasure out.

“Did I say to stop, soldier?” the general said, an edge of imperial reproach in his voice.

“N-no, sir,” Ping replied, summoning up all his powers of obedience and concentration. “I did not wish to act against your earlier orders, as I feared I would release without permission.”

“Did I ask for an explanation?” Shang’s voice snapped like a whip.

“No sir.” 

“No, I did not. I said ‘Put your hips into it.’ If you cannot obey all orders given to you, you should have completed the most recent one and faced the consequences for your failure. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Ping’s cock was throbbing inside the general’s hole, the orders doing nothing to help with his predicament.

“So, what should you have done?”

“I should have fucked you harder, and used my hips, sir.”

“And?”

“A-and if that meant I came without your permission, I should have done that, then presented myself for punishment.”

“That is correct, soldier. Now, why didn’t you do that?” The question was punctuated with another sharp twist of the nipple.

“B-because I did not want to be punished, sir.” Which was not wholly a lie, but not entirely true either. The thing was that Shang’s punishments could be almost more pleasurable than his rewards, or they could be excruciating. Being taken over the general’s knee and given ‘corporal punishment’ for his disobedience was one thing, but being made to kneel on the bed for the whole day, gag in mouth and plug in hole was quite another.

“You are not to avoid punishment, soldier,” Shang said, his voice cracking like a whip. “Punishment will make you a better soldier. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Ping said. He could feel his will fraying against the urge to begin thrusting again.

He kept up a steady pace as he fucked Shang, each thrust of his hips against the muscled ass sent a smacking sound that filled the room. If he angled his hips correctly, he could force the occasional grunt or moan from his general, and a sense of pride would fill him for a moment before he pushed it away to focus on the task at hand. 

The steady smack and occasional sounds from Shang were a constant background noise as he lost himself in the exercise. Even as he felt himself approach the limit he didn’t slow himself. A glance to the side revealed that the candle was half the height as it was the last time he’d checked. A pointed grunt from the general, one filled with reproach rather than arousal had his attention drawn back to the larger man, and he gave a hard thrust, one which had the general clenching around him in return. 

“Faster, soldier, I don’t want a moment's silence,” Shang ordered, “If you can check the time, then you can work harder.”

He managed to stop the frustrated groan from escape as he followed the order, the sound of the last smack hardly faded as he thrust in again, the grunts and groans more common, as was the clenching of the tight heat around him. He could feel the release creep closer and closer with each thrust, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep up the current pace for long, not without release. 

“P-please, sir, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep from-”

Shang surged upwards, seizing onto Ping’s body until they were face to face. “Then come, soldier, and face your punishment.”

Helplessly, Ping’s hips stuttered forwards as he came with a cry, cut off a moment later by the general’s lips. A long moment of release stretched between them, before the two men sank back down to the bed.

“You did well,” Shang said, his ‘general’ voice absent for the moment, as he shared another gentle kiss with his lover. “Still...”

“Yes?”

“You did come before the candle burnt out.”

“You made me!”

“Ah-ah-ah. Insubordination?”

“No sir.”

“That’s what I thought. Now, let’s see to your punishment. It’ll be over before dawn. You’ve got that meeting, after all.”


End file.
